User blog:Spongefan2/Talk Page archive April 2010 - May 2011
This my talk page archive.Leave a message on my new talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Goruru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rathaxe (Talk) 06:49, April 5, 2010 :( oh why do i always got mistakes,or maybe i just need to work hard or something else. Spongefan2 10:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You learn more as you get older, so its just a matter of time. ┐('～'；)┌ | I.N Color 11:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Spirit The 2nd Spirit has a larger body than the rest, as shown in the image. All of the spirits have tails, you can see that in the image. Please think before you act. 02:45, November 9, 2010 Yes, but if you look closely, the 2nd spirit has a long red tail. All the spirits DO have tails, but this one has two. SuperheroPyokoraida 01:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Application Okay Spongefan2, you go to Forum:Index, then Adminship Discussion, then click on the white box, type in your name, click on the "Add New Topic" button and then edit the article, okay???? Answers -Chakapatapon isn't an admin, he is just a user. -To make a signature, you click on your user image, and scroll down to "Signature", and then you can type in anything you want as your signature. To use your signature do ~~~~ Administrators-Only Message Do not, I repeat, DO NOT under ANY circumstances promote an user to bureaucrat. The reason lies behind the mechanism of the Wikia network. Administrators can be demoted to regular users, and so can rollbacks. But bureaucrats however are permanent once they are given the privilege. Look at what User:Etrini10 did after we gave him that power, it did not end well. So in conclusion, don't promote anyone to Bureaucrat. -- 17:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay Spongefan... Well, I notice that you like to contribute to this Wikia a lot. Of course this is a good thing, but there is something that I need to address that starting to get out of hand. Your Grammar, your spelling, and your editing. Now I'm trying to be as nice as possible but a lesson is not learned without harshness. First off, simply said, your grammar is horrible. Sometimes I can't even read your'e sentences. It needs to stop. I suggest you slow down when typing and think your sentences through more. Next, the spelling. Just as bad as the Grammar. This answer is simple, it's called a dictionary. You have the whole internet to help you find the spelling, might as well use it. Finally, edits. Iv'e noticed a reoccurring pattern in your edits, they all seem to be very small revisions, such as changing the word "Demon" to "Devil". This is not the way that you, or anyone on this Wikia should be making edits. Also, these revisions do not help the Wiki. So please, next time you make an edit, think before you post. Try to fix your spelling and grammar and you could become a good asset to the Wiki. --Toripon 12:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) -_- I say this is not true Chrissanchez8 18:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for fixing my page! I have been away on a holiday so I never got the chance to go on a computer. I am glad someone has done that for me. I have no clue why they do, but I have a suspition that a user vandalizes my page, because why would a random just come along and wreck my page? Oh well. :( . But thanks for fixing my page :), your help was greatly appreciated. --Rah Gashapon 11:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) A nice user? Wow. I have never been called that before, thanks! The closest I've ever gotten was 'a trustworthy user' from Yumipon. I've noticed that you seem to have a bit of trouble with your spelling, and that other users are picking at you for that :(. I would recommend that you use Google Chrome, as it has Spell-check, meaning you will make less mistakes :D. I have done all that I want to do for the Komupon Page for now. Enjoy your summer/winter holidays! On a new note, I looked at your blog stories and quite enjoy them :), but could have a bit more attention payed to them...--Rah Gashapon 13:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) <-- Go him!!! Mesage OK :D you are very helpful. Chrissanchez8 20:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bad things Hello I got your message and I have a question. He do I "copy" a message to another user? Chrissanchez8 18:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zigotons Happy new year to you too, and I think you may have been right about the history page. The zigotons who ride the horses ar called Kibatons, but the horses don't have names. 05:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Zigotons Of course. 04:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well... I guess it might be good to undo it, but the page before it was edited had some bad grammar. 01:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Patapon gameplay/delete why do you think Patapon Gameplay should be deleted? Sebapon 03:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Well I want them to delete The Kacheek Species, and I want to change the background skin to something more patapon-like. Sebapon 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Well I want them to delete The Kacheek Species, and I want to change the background skin to something more patapon-like. Sebapon 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Templates and time. Well, in my country right now its in the afternoon, and when you posted the message it was around 8:00 P.M. Anyways, I have to admit those templates are clever. They just need a little bit of grammar fixed and they'd be perfect! 21:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing Templates Alright, I'll work on it in a little bit. 20:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Please? Before my page is locked, could I have that template? Thanks, Rah Gashapon 11:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you VERY much. :) Rah Gashapon 04:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry Since you don't like the theme you can go change it. No, I'm not being sarcastic, and since I have no idea how Rah Gashapon and you would like the theme, I can't really change it myself. 20:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for that. The irony How ironic, Just as I finished the Dark Heroes page, I see you put info about them on the Superhero page. Could you please help that page? Thanks, Re: Fina Indecent Sure. You can write about her, and again if you really want to you can change Patapedia's skin, and the only reason I won't try to improve it is because I'll only end up ruining it more... I've been depressed lately about other stuff so don't expect me to do much. 01:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi. What should we to for the background? Seems as Ironstar gave us the choice. I have no idea how to do it. I like the style a bit, but it is a little too bright for me. I was thinking we put it back to orange, (the background) but have like some patapons or something. Anyway, tell me some of your ideas and we can share them with Ironstar. I hope he feels better soon. P.S. Seems as everyone is doing stuff with their blogs and stories, I was thinking of doing something in my blog. Maybe a quiz or something like that? Patapon Quiz Nah probably not, maybe when It is finished but not yet. Favor returned Somebody edited your page! I undid it for you, because I am so nice. And also to return the favor when you undid my page. Bye! :D Shhhhhh!!! Don't go telling everyone, or else it might happen again. I got Ironstar to do it, but I haven't told anyone. Theme Hey! I'm not THAT new. I was here for a while before I made an account you know. Oh, and it got to me; you, me and Ironstar are the only staff members left D: . I knew that was the original background. It was this one when I joined, and wasn't changed until the whole wikia changed. Back on topic, did you like any of my ideas? Re: bureaucrats You can be a bureaucrat and an admin at the same time. The admins do have their own "powers", but a major thing they don't have is the power to promote people (Which bureaucrats can do). That is why it is considered the highest rank, and takes a lot of responsibility. 01:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lag There might just be something wrong with your computer. Mine doesn't lag at all. 23:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh well you won..... If I have edit useless, you would Re-edit it or administrator will edit it :D. Mr.Axel 16:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) REASONS If it Useful (Like Patapon Trifecta, which it not known others fully), u shouldn't delete it, ok. Mr.Axel 16:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I fix it. Spongefan2, i fix that Patapon Trifecta Page, Ok. Thanx for it. Mr.Axel 18:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Badge and Template It would be helpful if you made the template, and yes, I'll change the picture for the badge later (I don't really like it either). 21:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Wow, don't know what else to say. Rah Gashapon. Categories I think we should just keep it as places for now. Good job on getting the lucky badge! (: 04:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hey, as you may/may not know, I am running to be a administator. Can you please vote, because you're the only one here who has the ability to do so (Ironstar said). And also because you're very important and you deserve an opinion on this. Link:Here Thank you VERY much in advance. Rollback Can I take Rah Gashapons place as rollback? Heres the page Forum: Sebapon Sebapon 21:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You never answered this request. Am I missing something? If I am please tell me Sebapon 19:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Found it. http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights I cannot access this page myself, so I don't know what's in it, but i'm certian this is it. I want to stay as a rollback and become an admin. Thankyou for your time. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! Words can't explain how greatful I am. :D Yumipon's Retirement Okay. I'll put it on the news page. 00:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Pity Yumipon's gone. But seems as you're the last burecrat, maybe you should make Ironstar one? I was quite surprised when I found out he wasn't. And he's the highest editing person on here. You should definately make him one. ﻿ Uhh... Aren't you an administrator already? If not, you can just promote yourself, seems as you're the last burecrat on the wiki left. Only burecrats can promote people, so if you're promoting Ironstar to Burecrat, why not give yourself admin rights as well? You can do whatever you want, just make sure that they suit the name, and you don't make it on Paint. Ironstar did most of the badges, I only did the "Pata-gory" one. Just find a picture, and upload it. Why? Why be scared? We are administrators/burecrats. They are only users. If they have a problem, then they can either tell us, or get over it. And what is mission tracking? You will have to tell me what it is. I honestly have no idea. It's OK. Calm down, no need to over-react. If you destroyed the badges altogether, then maybe I would. And even if I wanted to, I can't. Remember what Yumipon said about Etrini10? That you can't ban burecrats? Only the highest ranked can. Trailer Well, I dunno how to put in on the wiki, but here is a link to a page with it on. http://www.joystiq.com/2011/03/23/meet-the-uberhero-in-the-latest-patapon-3-trailer/ Could you put it on the wiki? do you know someone who can? Lord Cyru 22:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Burecrat? Wow, that was very nice of you, but I don't want to be a burecrat. I still feel quite new, even if i've been here nearly 8 months! Maybe when I've been here for a year, or I reach 1500 edits, which ever comes first. And for your idea with the Superhero Awards sounds quite good. Should we like put up missions for them to do and the first couple who finish win a prize? And I'm in the southern hemisphere so we are going into winter. Super-Awards Ideas How about, to make it easier, we make polls? That way anyone can vote and it will save time for everybody, and we know how many people have voted for the Nominees. I have a couple of Ideas: *Favourite Administator (between us 3, who do they like best? We can vote for each-other, but not ourselves) *The best story maker. *The most trustworthy User (Ever) And I have some bad news, I may not be around during the holidays, but I'll find out soon. Oh, and you spelt "coming" wrong on the Poster. Can this be put in a forum? People are hanging around blog posts again. Thanks Awesome, thanks Spongefan2 for giving me stuff to do! Now I wont be bored during Spring break. Kulkum 13:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Aloha I read about your Idea of making the super-awoard and that it would be great to make a youtube channel I can help making the youtube user (I know it's not hard to do but I would like to help) unless only admins can know the password (witch would be sensefull) in that case I cannot help you out. I did some searching anyway and to make a youtube user we need a hotmaill sooo I whent searching to see if Patapedia@hotmail.com can be used and guess what.....It is available!! so we could have that mesenger and that youtube username :O genius. I could make it now and tell you the password OR you guys can make it. Answer back Sebapon 02:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Mad with power. Spongefan, I think you've gone mad with power. I mean, you're acting as if you own the Wiki and you treat people like they don't know how to breathe. You didn't even know about the power burecrats had until Etrini ruined the wikia, and Yumipon lectured you. If it wasn't for Rathaxe making you a burecrat by accident, you would have never become one. And you should never promote a new user into an Admin just because you can. And so what you've been on longer then me? People obviously trust me to respond more accrurately. Just stop acting like you are the ruler of Patapedia. Because I'm sick of it, and I'm certain I'm not the only one. Answer We could send by our hotmails. Like that no one will know, and we can put our (or just admins) password options or ideas for passwords Heres my hotmail elkotarito@hotmail.com Thanks Thank you I will do my best! Sebapon 04:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Best blog award!!!! This message is from patagod i am looking forward to your super hero to patapon award ceromony can there be a best blog award?? because i have an idea for the winner i cant wait till april see ya then! 1000 edits! Congratulations, Spongefan! You are now in the 1000 edit group. Congrats! You have 1000 edits!! awesome dude. Hope you get many more! Hey I just noticed something! Your aniversary is almost here! Sebapon 12:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job! Great job! Reaching 1000 edits is an amazing achievement that only a few Users on this wiki have had the honor of experiencing. Now only 9000 edits to go before you reach 10,000 : ) Kulkum 12:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot??? Do you know if there is possible to take screenshots on PSP? If it's possible, how? Cyber005 14:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Awards?? From patagod: when is it coming?? your super hero to patapon awards! will i be nominated? From patagod: well i do have the luckyth 6000th edit lol XD? I'll put the interview later today Today ok? Soi will say you when i am on the laptop Patagod interview! (Seven Headers above by patagod) hello it is me patagod or as my famous nickname the god of the patadrum! here are some facts about me: How do i know patapedia? Well i found patapedia when i was searching for the word patapon wiki! so you can say i found by mistake in google lol XD how ever i have admired patapedia sence,and i will fight till the end to become number 1! now dont see me as a gloting person but hey all men dream! Where was i all that time? Well gamespot! well i was in gamespot patapon3 forums to be specific i really think i have done a great job there.though the number 1 fans there are Angil molina and the World wide famous (XD) Rahgashapon2 they were the dominators or so called predators there they have really done a great job there and i do have all respect to them. Why am i here? Iam here because i love Patapons i admire every single one of them and i can act out there voices! the beat will always sound again in my heart while i am turning My psp headphone at the loaudest volume and shaking and tabing my feet to the ground PATA PATA PATA PON! Feveeeeer!! Am i good at playing Patapon saga? Huh..no comments..ok here are a few comments I finished patapon in 3 days and finished patapon2 in 1 Night! now go ahead and moke me but i know what i did and i am very honest to anyone (even to those who arent even worth it) not that it is one of here we are all patapon fellows in here! how ever i have a feeling that patapon3 is not going to be easy to finish at all i mean 200 levels that is alot! but hey Boss the beat to beat the boss eh!? Epic members. Rahgashapon and you spongfan2 are the epic members on this wiki although ironstar is inactive but he is an epic member too now i dont call you guys epic because you do more edits or because you are admins but because you helped me to the way of Sucsses (Mind that word please i cant spell it i think i said it right? eh moving on!) anyway spongfan2 Has my respect too. How was i Nominated i was nominated because of best blog maker..scratch that i thing it is only blog maker! here check my link http://p3shuc.blogspot.com i am very happy because i was nominated by spongfan2 and i thank you with all my heart And i can say one thing The beat will always be with you Spongfan2! My letter to all the Patapedians. Please keep on fighting and never give up and if all fails Check patapedia good night every body and wish me luck and vote for your loyal patagod Note:mind my grammer please. By patagod (The god of the pata drum) Question What do you mean when you say to the nominees "You must make an interview" ? Thank You Yay! okay. Well I got the 100 edits badge because I had to delete all the categories called "Patapon" and they where 140 freaking pages with that category (They had to be erased beacuse there is already a category used for the same thing). Latter on I got help from User: BigBangBleach witch help out alot. I have made my interview, should I send it to you, or are you going to chek it on my talk page? 70% means I'm a nominee? Wait did my seven headers From patagod : has to Bo be short or long I wanted to make a full coverage of my self! page deletion request There are two pages. One is called Patapon 1 Enemies, and contains a list of the enemies in Patapon 1, and the other is called Patapon 1 enemies, and contains nothing, and serves no purpose, that I can see. Lord Cyru 10:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What is my measurement patagod? I hope it wasn't a problem putting it on your talk page!!. Soo? How was my interview? Category deletion Have you deleted one of the two Zogoton categories? Happy Anniversary! Hi Spongefan2, I just wanted to say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!! It has been exactly one year since you first joined in April 5th. Since then you have received many awards, lets take a look: Screen shot 2011-04-05 at 8.08.15 PM.png|You have had the honor of being both Admin AND Bureaucrat!! Screen shot 2011-04-05 at 8.03.42 PM.png|You have accumulated over 1250 Achievement points and 40 Badges! Screen shot 2011-04-05 at 8.01.07 PM.png|You have made over 1000 edits! Screen shot 2011-04-05 at 8.17.35 PM.png|You are the author of many different Patapon Stories!! Awardsapril19.png|You've been the host to one of the best award ceremonies EVER!! Anniversary A year contributing to this wiki, although I have only known you for the last four months I know you have played a helpfull part in this wiki, even when there where a lot of admins and beurocrats! Have a good one and see ya later! ill stop renaming pages ok spongefan2 ill not rename any pages lets just have peace on patapedia Lucky! I got lucky Spongefan! I got the 7 000 edits badge! Thats how I got to first place in the ranking. Well good luck with the Superhero awards and thanks for being such a great user! Sebapon 12:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi spongefan 2! I just want you to know that i created the Patapon History article. I saw you post that you thought who made this was a glitch. Thanks for keeping it updated as I was not able to because of work. If you need any help just leave a message. Cya I'm not sure if you'll read this, but have a good summer! You will be back, right? Hey I've given many tasks to people. And isn't my main job to fix errors? It's good that you'll be staying. Ofcourse Sorry I didn't put any task on you dude, they had told me you where on vacations so I didn't put any assignment. here it is: Bosses, you will be doing the patapon 3 bosses articlees, make sure teir attacks are the correct ones and stuff llike that and if a user makes a bosses page add a little bit of that info on the Patapon 3 Bosses article. PS- I like the way you organized us. I sorta know how you feel. I don't even have the game yet! I am so sad. :( When will they release it for Australia? Songefan, sinc you are taking care of bosses section can you do the enemies section too? Vandalsim Hi, I would like to report that 187.146.209.15 vandalized two pages. It has not become serious yet, and I think I have fixed it all, but I should wanted to let you know. P.S.- Thanks for Supporting me in becoming a Rollback! Dark Heroes Dude I think we should put the pictureues beside tthe dark heroes not at the bottom because you cant even tell witch is witch, I would do but I am leaving to the USA right now Sebapon 10:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I sounded wierd, I was in a hurry and had to leave soon. You have done amazing edits Spongefan good job! I will soon be editing on the units section because today I am buying the game (and PSP). Sebapon 22:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello It's good you're doing something useful. I see I'm not the only one watching the videos. The Seven Evil Spirits Category Hi Spongefan2, Can you please delete the Seven Evil Spirits Category page? I've created a new Category titled "Seven Archfiends ", as this is their correct name. Thanks. I’m sending this to everyone I know, PLEASE help me! http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mahopon98/HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!_Revised PLEASE GO HERE!!!!! I’ve ben stuck on this for three days! Mahopon98 23:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hey Spongefan2, Can you please delete the Grey Rainbow page? I think all the information thats on it can be found on the Patapon 2 Items and Dettankarmen page. Rollback? Can i be promoted to rool back? Mahopon98 21:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What? I only understood the first sentence. Welcome back. I don't have the game yet, as hackers have taken down Playstation. Which means to multiplayer, or downloading. :( Don't bother with the recent wiki. I have that under control. '''EDIT: '''I've had so much ruined. How have you been? Ooooo You know that downloading using a torrent is illegal right? Pirated games can't do multiplayer. This is to prevent cheaters from ruining multiplayer. You should buy the game, not pirate it. Otherwise you will have to play the game Forever Alone... Forum reviver To make it easier, just put it on the front page. (In the section with the newspaper). Don't bother putting it on everyone's talk page. Yeah I know.... I know that you're confused about my Stories. But you know, I'm making such stories like just for fantasy. I mean it's really not real and it's not about the plot of Patapon (of course I'm adding such plot in the Patapon sometimes like Ragewolf Saved!!!!) I'm making this just to improve my Creativeness and Artistic at making stories. I always do this at school when there's free time, after exams and no teachers in the classroom. My classmate loves my other stories (Persona 3 and 4). And there is another thing on why I am making this is about improving my grammar at English (I'm a Filipino) because when I become a 6th Grade, I knew our teachers will be English Speakers. I'll be glad if you understand why I am making such fantasy stories about Patapon ^_^ -- user:Pata3pon -- THANKS FOR THE UNDERSTANDING! ^_^ I might not be making "The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 3 of 4" tonight (It is evening in the Philippines at this time.) I have been doing many things at home :) -- How did you knew about I'm making a story about the Mysterious Pata-Pole? Uhoari123 didn't blog that! Just asking don't be mad! ^_^ OMG! Creepy.... I sounded like Naughtyfins! Oh well ♥! Keh heh heh heh! Does she really think I'm not gonna blog that?! That Pata3pon!!! Ok she's my cousin so don't think I'm somewhat brutal at speaking. Ganun naman talaga ako sa kanya. I was the character in the many stories she made. That's my UberHero's name. My favorite character is Ragewolf. If ya played the game, ragewolf can never be saved. that's why she made a story about me saving ragewolf(my favorite uberhero's a charibassa, by the way. there is always strength even in the most useless unit). kaya naiinis ako kay miss bakla-hiss. I went Slogturtle at the 2nd episode of her fanfic. Ya probably noticed why I didn't blog it. Seriously, tinamad ako. well about your comment to her. well maybe the almighty got a physical body(maybe that explains the headaches). so hero separated from him in some way. though I really don't know how the patapole got there. Its a mystery.. hehehe... Bloblog ko na!! Keh heh heh heh heh!(Sonarchy) --Uhoari123 REALLY CONFUSED!!!! Spongefan, ngayun ko lang naisip na tagalog ka rin pala! HAHA! Mag gragrade 6 na ako eh! T_T. So you're one year older than me I guess... We have the same problem as well....(wrong grammars....blah blah blah). May sinabi sa akin si Uhoari123 eh! Pwedeng masave si Ragewolf! YEY! Pero hindi ka makikipag-loving kay Naughtyfins T_T SAYANG NAMAN TALAGA!!!! T_T Naiintindihan mo ba ako???? Alam ko....mas matanda ka sa akin blah blah blah.... Kailangan pa ba ako mag-"po" sa iyo????????? Reply to me! Tulog ka na ba??? Hehe... Late akong matulog eh and it's summer vacation. Malapit na ang pasukan!! T_T... I'm really confused about Patapon 3... Which should I choose....Ragewolf? Naughtyfins? Ragewolf? Naughtyfins? Grrrrrrrr!!! All of these are just giving me a headache... HAHA just kidding! I AM TOTALLY CONFUSED!!!!! Should I tell Rah Gashapon about this??? Or you could just say it to him? We need to edit!!! And then........ Know the REALISTIC story of Patapon 3!!!! YESSS!!!! FINALLY!!! But it could take months.... T_T WAAAAAAAA!!!!! -- Pata3pon (oh yeah, Sammy is Uhoari123's uberhero..oh yeah you know that already hahaha...ha.. my Uberhero's name is Aero (as in for Wind) -- In your opinion, what should you choose? Ragewolf or Naughtyfins? Reply♥! ^_^ Now I'm even confused.... Paano yun??? First, Ragewolf flag then Naughtyfins flag????? I don't know who will I save.... I can't believe it! T_T. Okay!! I have a plan! First "playthrough" of my game, I will save Naughtyfins first. WOW! This will be rough. Then after I beat the game... I'm still confused about which ending should I choose... I can't believe that Uhoari123 finished the game even my brother finished the game for like TWO DAYS ONLY!!! w0w!! Welp! I will be making The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 3 of 4 tonight. -- user:Pata3pon -- If you like to send me a message you can use the language: Taglish. Hahaha!!! Just kidding♥! ^_^ name i changed it then saw my badges and thought they were gone. i changed it back so i got my badges back! :) Hey I would've prefered that Ironstar promoted me, as I asked him, not you. But thanks anyway. P.S. Should I ask the community for Beta chat? Respond quickly please. Hey Spongefan... Kawawa naman si Pata3pon kanina. Pumupunta ako sa bahay ng mga pinsan ko eh... Walang kasama sa bahay. Tapos eh.. ung kapatid nya ndi sya pinapasok ng bahay. kawawa talaga. tapos ndi pa sya makakapag-online ngayon. kainis eh! --Uhoari123 :D :D Hello, Nice too meet you!!! I know what you mean. I am quite annoyed with all of the new users. They know nothing about how a wikia works! I have at least 10-20 people banned from patapedia because of vandalism. I'm going to take the day off, I think I deserve one after 85 days in a row of helping. And because my headache is putting me into a very bad mood. And editing+badmood=Not good. See you tommorow. I'm putting you in complete control for now. Don't let Patapedia fall apart while I'm gone. :P } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to take Action! I entirely agree with themessage you posted on Rah Gashapon's talk page (I can't take it anymore!). The edits on this wiki are becoming very erattic, and I think that we should take action. First of all I think that once Sebapon comes back from his "vacation" you should promote him to an Administrator. This would enable yet another User the ability to control the accounts of others, which could prove helpful in regulating the flow of new comers. I would of usually reccomended my self, but I believe that Sebapon is much more qualified than me... I also believe that we should be less lax on Vandalizing, after two incidents the User is banned, no questions asked. If it is possible to legislate who can join (This Wiki) it would be helpful. Because with this we could make those who want to join write a short message on what qualification they have...All of this may sound a bit harsh, but if what currently is the situation is continued I think we will need to enforce a few of these rules. Ironstar truly chose one of the worst times to retire!! P.S.- Is it possible to have a private conference with you, Rah Gashapon, me, and Sebapon (Possibly over email, the new Wiki Chat, or a private facebook group )? I have more ideas that I would prefer not be publicized... I'm back Just thought I'd let you know. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) My PSP!!! T_T Hey Spongefan.... I can't believe that my PSP is going overheating!!! Last year (if I remember) we fixed my PSP because it's broken.. and it was succesfully fixed! (Yesss!!!) Few days later.....(here it comes..) the screen of my PSP is broken (there is some kind of gray thingy that appears on the screen) and I can't see what I'm playing or where I'm going... today...I'm still suffering through my broken PSP T_T....sometimes I can see what I'm doing (no gray thingy appears) then later.....GRRRRR the gray thingy shows up!!!! WAAAA!!!! I wish my PSP can be fixed once again.... Oh yeah! I finished Patapon 3! YESSSS!!!!!!!(I saved Naughtyfins and I chose the 3rd ending)...... Me and my cousin are really curious on where you are living in the Philippines..Soooo... Where do you live??? (reply) Me and my cousin live in Bataan..... -- Pata3pon Bureaucrat hmm? so you thought my little joke was stupid? oh well, people who are devoted to their work tend to get mad at jokes, especially if its about their work ._. anyways, since I'm practically new, can you teach me some editing tips? I practically rushed all 3 patapons cause I only started playing like 2 months ago...... Category:Blog posts